


Playing With Fire

by TJBones



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, College, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Prime!AU, nerds gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBones/pseuds/TJBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd had been playing with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags weren't warning enough, here is an official one:
> 
> WARNING: This short includes infidelity and abortion. This fic isn't fluffy at all. If you came here in search for a light at the end of the tunnel, you will be massively disappointed by the abrupt darkness to come. Masochists do apply.

Edd had been playing with fire. Four years with the love of his life and he decided to strike a match and set everything aflame. Four years of being with someone who honestly loved and adored him now turning to ash.

It was his own fault. The temptation was too strong. Miles away from Kevin at MIT, his only connection had been phone calls, texts, Skype, and any other kind of communication media they could get their hands on. It was nice, though. It was nice to reaffirm that Kevin actually loved him and wouldn't forget about him while they were at separate schools, living out a portion of their lives in which they couldn't physically share with each other. And it was _Kevin_. Kevin, who was one of the most popular guys at their high school and resident sports god. The Hercules of sports who had oil on his hands and arms when he fixed engines and a grin that could melt the underwear right off a person. Edd was damn lucky to have his love.

Still, it had only ever been Kevin. The few who ever showed interest were never people who stirred him like Kevin did, so Edd assumed this was it. It would be he and Kevin for the rest of their lives. Then there was Caelan, the Irish-born Course 16 student.

"I'd like to take you for a ride," he said one night that Course 16 and Course 6 students were having a ridiculous get together that included lots of mechanical parts, running computers, and Irish Coffee.

Caelan was tall, hair dark and cut like Caesar, which was typical of MIT guys. His eyes, though, were a refreshing green, and atypical of MIT guys, he had quite the defined jawline covered in stubble. Edd didn't even know he _had_ a thing for tall, dark, and stubbly.

Caelan spent the night sharing AeroAstro one-liners, and after a few drinks too many, they ended up on his dorm room floor after they tripped attempting to get their clothes off. Caelan sank into him like a pro, and with a face like that in a place like this, Edd was sure he got a lot of practice.

Edd couldn't even think about how _wrong_ this was, or how guilty he would be afterward while Caelan fucked him into the floor. It just felt so good to be wanted by someone else for a change. Someone who Edd found wildly attractive. Someone like _that_ who called Edd sexy, cursed and groaned as he pounded into him, gripping him tight for the ride of his life. Edd was nothing but thrilled and insanely turned on.

Then, the next afternoon, when he finally peeled himself up off the floor and wobbled back to his own dorm room, the guilt came crashing down on him. He showered thoroughly; even though Caelan was coherent enough to use a condom, and he sat down to think very hard about what he should do next.

Should he tell Kevin? Should he just ignore it and go on with his life like it never happened? He had to weigh the pros and cons. He figured that it was just the one time. He was drunk and stupid and flattered. It was a mistake. A one-time only college fuck up that no one had to know about.

When Kevin called him, he told him about his hangover, but not about Caelan or the massive mistake that he made. It was just the one time. It was nothing.

That is, until, Caelan kept visiting him at the lab, grinning bright and wriggling his brows suggestively. Not all of his AeroAstro jokes were dirty, but all of them made Edd laugh. They fucked in a maintenance closet, and out of sheer shock, Edd told Caelan that he had a boyfriend.

Caelan shrugged. "This is university," he said. "Have a bit of fun before you rush off to your future of white picket fences, 2 kids, and a dog. These are the years you're supposed to go _wild_."

"This is MIT," Edd deadpanned.

"And MIT can get pretty wild," Caelan laughed uproariously. Then he pressed Edd back against the closet door, smirking as he grasped Edd's ass with both hands and ground against him. "Case in point."

Still, Edd felt massive guilt as he Skyped Kevin and they chatted about the usual little things in their day. Edd couldn't mention Caelan. He couldn't mention the betrayal he'd enacted not once, but _twice_. When Kevin asked if anything was wrong, Edd said, "Nothing."

Orgasms. Orgasms were part of the problem. He had to stop wanting Caelan to give him such earth shattering orgasms. It wasn't that Caelan was better in bed than Kevin, it was that Caelan was good and accessible. Edd had to get a hold on his libido and just stop using Caelan for sex.

Except that proved to be easier said than done. One look at Caelan's face, that smirk, that stupidly attractive accent that really worked for him, and Edd got all hot and bothered like a high schooler all over again. It was so forbidden and that was part of the appeal. He let Caelan bend him over his desk, pencils, pens, and computer functionality schemes flying off and onto the floor with every thrust. He came like he couldn't believe it, left shivering and sensitive. He resolved that he just couldn't tell Kevin, and he'd graduate and they'd resume their lives together like nothing happened.

That is, until, he and Caelan fucked up. One sloppy quickie in the bathroom of a local bar, many lost meals later, and Edd was staring down at a positive pregnancy test.

In an instant before panic could collapse over him and crush him into nothing, he stepped out of his body, drove himself to the clinic, and did what was necessary.

He spent the entire night curled in a ball beneath the blanket wondering how he let it get this far. He would have to live with the fact that his first blastocyst was in part by some smirky Course 16 Irishman and _not_ Kevin. He thought about what Kevin would say, what he would think, _what he would do_. This could be the end of them. Even though the blastocyst was gone now, it was the principle of the matter. Edd messed up the first time, but every time after was further violation of Kevin's trust. On top of that, Edd hid it from him with the intent to never tell, to let it fade into the short time of his life that he and Kevin couldn't physically share together.

When he brushed Caelan off and Caelan asked what was wrong, he told him about their colossal fuck up. Caelan was upset that Edd didn't tell him so that he could at least be there for him and with him for the procedure, but Edd stressed that he shouldn't have been with him from the beginning. It was all a mistake.

"I don't want to see you again, Caelan. I love my boyfriend and I don't want to do this to him anymore."

"Alright. Fair." Caelan sighed. "For the record, I kind of hoped I could change your mind and you would choose me. I think you're pretty great."

"I appreciate that," Edd said thickly, "but I can't. I love him more than anything, and even though he will hate me for this and I might be alone afterward, I still choose him."

Caelan nodded. "I understand."

It took Edd weeks to gather up the courage to call Kevin. It was a rainy day, cold and dreary. Fitting. When he picked up, Edd just cried and stressed how much he loved him. Kevin was so caring and supportive until Edd said the words. How he cheated. How he cheated multiple times and became pregnant because of it. How he had to get an abortion and how much he hated himself for everything that he did. How he had been so stupid because someone looked at him like he was worth it, even though he already had Kevin.

Kevin hung up on him without saying a word and his silence rang for days, weeks, months. The last words Kevin later gave over a tense phone call was, "Have a nice life."

He had been playing with fire and now he was burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. Sometimes I just like to write angst and not every ending is a happy one.


End file.
